Sakura's Decision
by xXFickle AngelXx
Summary: COMPLETE! Orochimaru has an offer for Sakura. Would she accept it? What would Naruto do? Will Sakura choose to be with Sasuke...or Naruto? By the way, sorry for what i've done..
1. Chapter 1

**A Captured Cherry Blossom**

_NaruSakuSasu. My first fanfic for Naruto! It's a bit long… Please R&R._

It was a silent and dark night, and Sakura was walking alone on a street.

"Finally! I'm finished with my errands!" she said as she stretched her arms. "Wait—I feel something. Is someone stalking me?" she looked around her, but no one was there. "Oh, maybe it was just my imagination."

She continued to walk home… When she arrived at her house, she slowly opened the door, but when she entered the house, the door suddenly shut behind her.

"What was that?! Is someone there?"

She heard nothing.

"No! Someone's here! Answer me! I can feel you! Show yourself!"

"It's me…" someone whispered.

She instantly recognized that voice. "You! Y—you're Orochimaru!!" She was shocked.

"Yes…it's me…" he said with a hissing voice.

She gasped. "Where are you?! Come out!" Sakura was trembling with fear. What should she do? _"Wha—what is he doing here?" _She wanted to run away but her feet won't move. She's very scared. _"It's Orochimaru, I know he's too strong for me… B—but, I have no choice. I don't want to die without a fight!"_

"Sakura…"

"Where are you?! What are you doing here?! What do you need?!" she turned around, trying to look for him but it was too dark and he was obviously hiding from her.

"What do you want from me?!" she shouted.

"My, my…you don't have to yell like that." His voice came from somewhere but Sakura couldn't trace it.

"There's no reason for you to be here! Get out!"

"Don't be scared…"

She was breathing heavily, "You coward! Show yourself!"

"I not a coward!" He suddenly showed in front of Sakura. He pushed her to the wall and covered her mouth. Sakura was surprised. He was very fast, she didn't even notice him.

"You should shut your little mouth if you still want to live!" he said. She tried to take off his hand but he's too strong. She felt dizzy. "Sakura…you better be prepared next time…" he whispered. Then she fainted.

Sakura woke up, she was in her bed. It is early morning. "What happened to me?" She tried to remember what happened as she walked out of her room. "Wait, I remember now! That Orochimaru!" she looked around her, but she saw nothing. "What was he doing here last night? I don't understand! And…why didn't he kill me?"

Sakura fixed herself and started her day like nothing happened. She went to the hospital and did her work.

When she finished her tasks, she was allowed to take her rest for the day. She went to Ino's flower shop to buy some flowers.

"Hi, Ino!"

"Hey, Sakura. Need something?"

"Um, I'm just here to buy some flowers…"

"Oh, okay…" Ino went inside her store and got some fresh lilies and gave it to Sakura, "Here are some lilies, I just thought they'd be good for your gloomy face." Ino teased.

"Oh, thank you…" she handed out her payment.

"No, it's okay, Sakura. It's free."

"But, why?"

"It's a secret!" Ino laughed, "No, really, it's okay…"

She smiled, "Thanks, Ino. See you." Sakura walked away.

"See you! _What's with her? Her face is so sad…" _Ino noticed that Sakura is different.

Sakura went to the bridge where Team 7 always used to meet. She wanted to be alone so she went there because few people only pass by to that place nowadays. Sakura put the flowers down, leaned on the railing and stared at the stream. She's still thinking about what happened last night.

She sighed, _"I really want to know why Orochimaru came to my house… There's no reason for him to…."_

"Sakura-chan!" someone called her.

She turned around and saw Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here?"

He walked towards her. "Well, I just felt like going here. I'm surprised I saw you," he smiled, "Why are you here?"

"Nothing, just passing my time…"

"Oh, I see. Hey, Sakura-chan, do you have any problems lately?"

"P—problems? No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just guessing." But actually, Ino saw Naruto earlier and told him what she noticed about Sakura. "You know, Sakura, you can always tell me anything."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Well then, see you later!" After that, he left.

After walking around town for a few hours, Sakura decided to go home. It's a dark night like yesterday. When she arrived a the front of her house, she saw the front door opened. Sakura became alarmed, the thought that maybe it was Orochimaru came into her mind..

"_Oh, no! The door is open. Orochimaru! Is it him again?!!" _Sakura was petrified because of fear. Then she noticed that someone is approaching her from the shadows. She dropped the flowers that she was holding.

"Orochimaru!!" she shouted, "It's you again?! W—why are you here?!"

"I'm going to take you…"

Sakura was stunned to hear that from him. "T--take me?? What are you talking about?!"

"You're going to be the best medic-nin if you'll come with me."

"No!!" Sakura wanted to run away but Orochimaru used some kind of jutsu to stop her. "Let me go!!"

"Calm down, you don't have to shout like that." Then he pointed his kunai to her throat, "Be quiet…"

"I—I can't help you whatever you're planning!I'm no use to you!" she discouraged him.

"That's not true…" he looked at her emerald eyes.

"NO! I won't!" she struggled to free herself.

"That's no use," he grinned, "I'll come back to get you…" Then he faded into the dark. Sakura just sat on the floor bewildered. Her whole body was shaking. She was breathing very hard. She didn't know what to do.

"_W—why? I—I don't understand," _she was sobbing.

Naruto was walking towards Sakura's house when she saw her. "Sakura-chan!!" He was shocked to see her like that. There is definitely something wrong. He instantly ran to check her.

He sat in front of her. "Sakura-chan!! What happened?? Are you alright??"

Sakura suddenly leaned on him and cried.

"Sa—Sakura-chan? What happened to you?"

She wasn't answering, she just continued to cry. Naruto noticed that Sakura didn't want to talk about that.

"Sakura-chan, it's okay, I'm here now," he caressed her, "Don't worry, I'll stay with you." He sat beside her and let her lean on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Naruto," she whispered. That was all she could say, and she fell asleep.

Naruto carried Sakura to her room and laid her in her bed. When he was going to leave the room, he heard Sakura's voice, "Naruto, don't leave me…please…"

Of course, Naruto couldn't just ignore her.He was extremely worried. So he just decided to sleep in the couch next to her bed.

The next morning, Sakura woke up. She sat in her bed. Last night's incident started to enter her mind. She just froze, "I—I'm scared…" She stood up and looked for Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you still here?"

"I'm here, Sakura-chan!" She heard his answer outside. She went to him.

"Naruto…I thought you already left!"

"I said I won't leave you, right?"

She smiled, "Thank you, Naruto."

"By the way, what happened to you last night? You were very scared."

She looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's okay. But, Naruto, I can't tell you now."

"I understand. Please tell me when you're ready."

"_I'm glad he understands…" _she thought.

"Sakura, do you want to take a walk? Morning sunshine will help you feel better."

"Okay…"

When Naruto and Sakura were walking along the street, he noticed that she was really quiet.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Why?"

"You're too quiet. I'm not used that you're like that."

"Oh! I'm sorry… I'm just thinking about last night…"

"Oh…"

Then someone called, "Uzumaki Naruto!! Uzumaki Naruto"

"Huh? Shizune-neechan?"

It was Shizune. She greeted the two and said, "Hey, Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants to see you!"

"What's the matter?"

"It's important! Go to her now! This is urgent!"

"Urgent? That Tsunade baa-chan is really a disturbance."

Sakura laughed a bit, "It's okay, Naruto. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine. Tsunade-sama needs you, she'll be mad if you won't go."

"Okay, see you later, Sakura-chan!"

Then Shizune and Naruto hurried.

When they arrived at her office, "Hey, Tsunade-sama, what's the problem?"

"I have something to tell you Naruto, and IT'S very important."

"Huh?"

"We have information that Orochimaru was in Konoha for the past few days," Shizune started.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, that's true Naruto," said Tsunade, "Some reports say that he's setting up a new plan."

"Plan??"

"Naruto—" started Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru and Temari are here," interrupts Shizune.

"Shikamaru? Temari?" Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Why are they here?"

"They are the ones who will join you on this mission."

"Finally! I have a mission!" said Naruto.

"Don't be so glad, you shrimp," teased Temari.

"Yeah, you won't be happy about this," added Shikamaru.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Naruto, puzzled.

"This is about Orochimaru…" started Tsunade.

"If it's Orochimaru, then I'll like it."

"…and Sakura."

His eyes widened, "Sakura-chan?! Why her?!"

Tsunade continued, "He wants Sakura because of her strength and excellent chakra control"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Sakura could be better than Kabuto, she just needs to be trained well. She has the potential to be the greatest medic-nin, she could even surpass me someday. And Orochimaru needs that kind of strength."

"NO! I won't let him!" Naruto was starting to get mad.

"That's why I've given you this mission, I know you won't let Orochimaru," Tsunade paused, "But there's a rumor that Orochimaru already confronted her. But we're still not sure of that."

Then Naruto suddenly remembered, "No! Maybe that's true." He was surprised himself that he didn't even thought of it earlier.

"How could you say that?"

"B—because, I saw her last night…" then Naruto told them what happened, "Maybe she already encountered him! That's why she's acting differently."

"If it really happened... Let's end this conversation, you should find her now and protect her," Tsunade continued, "Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, it's Orochimaru you're dealing with, be careful, this is a Class-S mission!"

"Yes, understood," said the three.

The three of them hurried out to find Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan… Where are you now? I know you won't come with him…" _then Sasuke came into Naruto's mind, _"No! She won't come just because of Sasuke! Sakura won't cooperate with Orochimaru!"_ Naruto tried to calm himself.

"Naruto, do you have any idea where Sakura is?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, maybe at her house."

They went to Sakura's house quickly. Temari knocked at the door, but no one's answering, so they opened it. They were surprised to see that her things were messed up, as if there had been an intense fight.

They searched her chaotic house for some clues while Naruto looked for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!! Where are you?"

"It's useless, Naruto, she's not here," said Temari.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed, but there aren't any signs of Orochimaru…and Sakura.

Shikamaru went to Tsunade's office to report the progress of their mission. "Tsunade-sama, we still have no idea where Orochimaru is. Our mission hasn't improved even a bit. We need more help."

"I know that this mission is hard, but I cannot send anyone at this time. There are no ninjas available yet… I'm really sorry, but I'll try to gather some information."

"I understand. I'll go ahead now," Shikamaru bowed, and left. He immediately went to Naruto to tell him what Tsunade said.

"I see… It's okay, I'll find her myself," said Naruto.

"You're not alone. We'll find her together," added Shikamaru.

Temari suddenly appeared, "Hey! I'm in this group too, right?!" she smiled.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks."

----

Meanwhile, somewhere distant from Konoha, Sakura found herself in a very small and dark cell. And she doesn't have the slightest idea where she was. All she could remember was that Orochimaru took her.

She tried to break the walls around her but she doesn't have enough chakra left. After a while, she heard that someone was walking towards where she was.

When the person was in front of her cell, Sakura couldn't see his face because it was too dark. But she instantly recognized who it was.

"Kabuto!" said Sakura.

"I'll bring you to Orochimaru-sama."

Then Kabuto opened the cell and brought Sakura out. She never attempted to escape because there was nothing she could do; she was so weak at that time.

After that, they went to a certain room. When they entered, Sakura saw Orochimaru standing at the center of the almost empty room. Then Orochimaru ordered Kabuto to leave the room, and started to talk with Sakura.

"Sakura, I have an offer for you…" he said as he stepped closer to her, "I want you to work for me as a medic-nin," he paused for a moment, "And I'll give you something in exchange…"

"Are you out of your mind?! Why do you think I'm going to cooperate with you?! I don't think that's going to happen."

Orochimaru smirked, "Really? But I think you would do it…if it's for Sasuke."

"Sasuke?!" What do you mean?"

"Work for me as a medic-nin and I'll let you be with Sasuke."

Sakura was silenced, she waited a very long time just to be with Sasuke. And now she was given an opportunity in exchange for her work. She knew that if she would agree, she won't be able to go back to Konoha because Orochimaru certainly won't allow it. But this was it, who knows if this would be the last chance to see him. She definitely should make an important decision.

"Okay…" Sakura started to speak, "I'll do it. But make sure that I can see Sasuke, or else I'll be of no use to you."

Orochimaru grinned, "Good decision… And because of that, I'll let you see him…"

She gasped, "You're not joking aren't you?"

"Of course not, it's just a little gift for you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and his team had been searching for Orochimaru for weeks but they still haven't found any significant clues of his whereabouts. And today, Naruto was called by Shizune to go to Tsunade's office.

When he arrived there, Tsunade showed him some papers.

"This is for you, Naruto," Tsunade said as she handed over to Naruto the papers she was holding.

"What is this?" he asked, and then he looked at the papers, "T—This is—!"

"Yes, those papers contain all the information you would need to find Orochimaru's hideout."

"T—Tsunade-sama…"

"That's all I can do to help you. Everything's up to you from now on."

"Th—Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama," he said as he bowed, "I'm really grateful. This would surely help us." Naruto was thankful for what Tsunade did. Though he couldn't express it through words, you could see his gratitude through his eyes.

"You're welcome, Naruto. I hope you'll be able to save her now."

"Yes, I'll definitely do that," he determinedly said.

As soon as their conversation ended, Naruto hurriedly went out to find Shikamaru and Temari to show them what Tsunade gave to him.

When the two learned about the good news, they immediately constructed a plan. They wasted no time. After finishing their plan, the three went to Tsunade straightaway and asked for her permission to carry out their mission. And Tsunade gave her authorization right away.

Traveling to Otogakure would take three days, so they were hurrying. Naruto was very silent, but Shikamaru could see that he was uneasy.

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't answer. He just ignored Shikamaru.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped running, so the two also stopped.

Naruto started to talk, "I'm nervous, but I'm also glad. I couldn't understand what I'm feeling. But I know I really want to see her. And now, I got the chance. That's why I don't want to waste any time. I'm just extremely worried."

"Yeah… I know, Naruto. That's why we're here."

"That's right," added Temari.

----

After three days, the group finally reached Otogakure.

"We're here now," sighed Temari.

"Now, we need to use the information that Tsunade-sama gave us," said Shikamaru.

Naruto was quiet again; he was just looking around, saying nothing.

"Naruto, are we going to start looking for Sakura now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste our time."

"Okay. So…these documents say…," started Shikamaru, while showing to Naruto and Temari the map that Tsunade gave.

A few minutes later, the three of them already concluded where Orochimaru's is hiding. And they immediately headed out.

-----

At Orochimaru's hideout, Sakura was supposed to see his "gift" for her today.

"Follow me," said Orochimaru to Sakura.

Then she closely followed him. Orochimaru went to a dark corridor, and at the last door, they entered.

When Sakura stepped into the room, there was Sasuke.

Her eyes widened, "S—Sasuke-kun!!" she ran to him and hugged him, "I'm really happy to see you again… I've been waiting for this…" Tears started to flow from her eyes, "Sasuke-kun…!"

"Sakura… Why are you here?" said Sasuke as he took her hands off him.

"S—Sasuke…?"

He stepped away from her and said, "I don't want to see you."

Sakura was surprised, "D—Do you hate me that much?" she said sadly.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"That's such a harsh welcome, Sasuke," grinned Orochimaru.

Sakura tried to stop from crying, but she couldn't. "I don't want to see you…" These words kept entering her mind. It was very painful for her to hear Sasuke say those things. After being gone for a long time, that's the last thing she wanted to hear from the person she loved the most.

"Okay, let's stop this drama," said Orochimaru, "You have work to do, Sakura."

Sakura listlessly followed Orochimaru. They left Sasuke alone in that room.

While following Orochimaru, Sakura was talking to herself, "Why…? Why did he…? I thought our meeting would be fine… Why…? I did this just to see him… But…seeing him again…takes away the pain of his words…"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and his team reached Orochimaru's hideout hours before sunrise. They came to two passageways, so they chose to separate ways. Shikamaru and Temari entered the first one, and Naruto at the second.

After entering, Naruto walked cautiously but he was somewhat in a hurry. It was pitch dark, so he was having a hard time finding the right way.

----

In his room, Sasuke was arranging his shurikens and kunais as if he was getting ready for a fight, though he wasn't thinking about something that. "Why was _she _here? She shouldn't be here." Sasuke was obviously worried about Sakura. He treated her coldly when they met earlier, but the truth is, he was somehow glad. When he saw her face again after so many years, he felt happy. He always concealed his feelings towards her, and because of that, he unawarely said, _"I don't want to see you." _Sasuke realized it now… "I shouldn't have said that. What was is thinking?! I'm sorry… Sakura…" he regretfully said to himself.

It was already 2:00 in the morning. It was still dark, but the moon was still out in the sky, emitting a silver-like light.

Sakura was already resting in the room provided for her. She was exhausted the whole day. She went to the forest to gather some ingredients for the medicines that she was about to make, and other tasks that Orochimaru gave her. Sleeping in her bed, she felt someone entered the room. She immediately rose to see who the person at the door was.

Her eyes widened before saying, "Sa… Sasuke-kun!"

"Shhh… Sakura—" he said, but Sakura interrupted, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Are you still angry at me?"

"No, no, no…" he shook his head, "It wasn't like that. I wasn't angry with you, I was just surprised, I'm really sorry…"

"No, it's alright, don't worry about it," she smiled softly.

He looked directly at her, "Sakura, you shouldn't be here. Orochimaru is very dangerous. No one knows what he'll do to you. You may even…" Sasuke stopped before saying the word "die."

"No, I won't leave. I would never do that," she said bravely.

"But, Sakura,"

"I told you, I won't leave," she breathed out, "I've been waiting to see you, and this is the only way. Even Orochimaru kills me… I wouldn't care."

"Sakura, why, why are you like this?! You're being stupid!" he shouted at her, "It's not like you. You're smart enough to know what's right to do. And…," he looked down, "…and I don't want you to die…"

"Sasuke…kun…" Sakura was shocked when she heard Sasuke said that. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Thank you… But, I've already decided."

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun, we have always longed for you to come back, but you didn't. I would only leave if you would go back to Konoha."

"Sakura, you know I can't do that."

"You can't? Then I won't leave also," she stubbornly said.

Before Sasuke could say anything, they heard footsteps outside the room and it instantly silenced them. They waited for a few minutes to pass, and the person outside seemed to have passed.

Sasuke said in a low voice, "Sakura, leave at once. You're going to regret that you've stayed here." And with that, he disappeared.

-----

Naruto ended up in a very wide valley. He seemed to have lost his way. It was still dark, but the moon is shining upon him and the valley, making a lovely view. And still, Naruto didn't know where else to go. "Maybe Shikamaru and Temari got the right way after all. Oh, I should've picked the other passageway."

"Welcome," a voice said.

Naruto looked around. He knew it was Orochimaru. His voice was very recognizable. "Where are you?! Why are you hiding? Maybe you're afraid of me, eh?" he mocked him. He figured out that this would be the easiest way to make Orochimaru show himself.

Then Orochimaru appeared a few feet away from him. "How dare you say that! You little fox!"

"Where is Sakura-chan?! Show her!!" he shouted at him.

Orochimaru smirked, "Well… If she's even here, do you think she'd even come back with you?" he insulted him.

Naruto growled, "You…!!" When he was starting to release his chakra, Temari and Shikamaru suddenly appeared at the scene. "Naruto!" the two shouted.

"Well, I see we have some additional company here…" hissed Orochimaru.

The two jumped beside Naruto. "Naruto, go ahead of us, well try to hold that snake back and you go find Sakura," said Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't hesitate, "Thanks Shikamaru, and take care you two." He hurriedly ran and entered an underground passage, thinking that it is the right way.

While he was running in a corridor that was only lighted by few torches, he met Sasuke. And he was halted when he saw him standing there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto just being cautious, stood up in a fighting stance and took a kunai.

"Naruto, I don't intend to fight you. I know you're here to get Sakura. I'll take you to her," he said.

"_What?! Sasuke's going to help me?? It's not like him…," _Naruto thought to himself. He thought to stay away from Sasuke or just believe and follow him, but he chose the latter.

"Come this way," said Sasuke as he ran followed by Naruto.

Naruto asked him, "Why are you helping me?"

"Let me ask you too, why are you following me now?"

Naruto was silenced at that question. He didn't dare ask him again. Sasuke then went to the right corridor and stood in front at the first door that was there. He knocked.

"Please open this," said Sasuke.

And the door slowly opened. "Sasuke-kun?" said Sakura while somewhat hiding behind the door.

"Sa—" Sasuke was suddenly interrupted by Naruto when he heard Sakura's voice. He immediately faced her.

"Sakura-chan!"

"N—Naruto?! W—What are you doing here?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course, I'm here to save you."

"No," she shook her head, "I won't come, **I'll never leave Sasuke alone!!**" she yelled.

"Sakura… You should go now, this may be your only chance to leave," said Sasuke.

Then they heard a loud explosion above. And it made the ground tremble.

"What's that?!?!" Naruto shouted. Then he remembered that his friends were still fighting Orochimaru. "Oh,no. They could be in trouble!"

"Let's go, Naruto," declared Sasuke. "Come with us, Sakura." The two nodded.

Then they hurriedly ran to the exit of the underground hideout. And when they came out, their eyes widened at what they saw.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shikamaru! Temari?" Naruto shouted at the sight of his two friends.

Temari was lying on the ground, severely wounded. Her weapon—the huge fan—was lying far from her. She seemed unable to move. She can't speak very much. She was only groaning from pain. And Shikamaru, who was kneeling with one knee, looked like very much pain also. But one can see that he was struggling to stand up.

"Shikamaru!!" Naruto shouted while running towards his wounded friend. "Can you still move?" asked Naruto, stooping to look at Shikamaru.

"Y—Yeah…" he replied weakly.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke rushed to Temari. The medic-nin girl examined how much injuries Temari had. She had broken many of her bones. Though Sakura tried to heal some of the wounds, it's not enough. She needs to be taken to the hospital immediately.

"Temari-san… What should I do?" Sakura concernedly said.

"Sakura, just stay here, okay?" said Sasuke.

"?" she looked at him, "Wait, Sasuke-kun, what are you planning to do?"

"I'll end this now."

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" she called but he was already gone.

Sasuke went to Naruto. He just looked into his eyes and Naruto seemed to understand what Sasuke was saying. Naruto nodded at him. Stepping away from Shikamaru, Naruto stood up in his fighting position, followed by Sasuke. They glared at Orochimaru, who was giving them an evil smile.

"Bastard! How dare you do this to my friends!" angrily shouted Naruto.

Sasuke was just silent.

"Oh, my. I'm scared…" said Orochimaru sarcastically. "And you, Uchiha, what are you doing beside that boy?" he asked Sasuke.

No response. Sasuke just looked down.

"So what? You snake!" yelled Naruto.

"Heh, I'm not talking to you, fox. I'm talking to my subordinate." He turned to Sasuke, "Answer me, Uchiha! Why are you with that boy?!"

At first, he hesitated to answer, but in the end, he told Orochimaru what he really feels.

"I'm not at your side any more. Beginning today, I'm no longer you're subordinate," said Sasuke.

"What? What are you talking about? You're running away? You don't want to avenge your clan anymore?"

"I can do that myself."

"Tch, that's what you want now, eh? And you're going to help you're so-called "friends"?"

"I'll do what I want to. You can't stop me!" shouted Sasuke, while activating his Sharingan.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto. "Now… Let's go!"

((Note: I'm not good at writing fight scenes, so please bear with me… Thanks!))

The two charged against Orochimaru. They held five kunais each. They consistently threw the kunais at him. But of course, that snake was not just anyone that can be beaten with only that.

Naruto made hundreds of shadow clones. They all attacked Orochimaru at the same time. But he received nothing, even a scratch. Then Sasuke used his fireball technique and directed it at Orochimaru. The fire only caught a bit of his sleeves, but other than that, nothing happened.

After evading Sasuke and Naruto's attacks, it's now time for Orochimaru's turn.

He threw some bomb seals at the two but they dodged it. And because of that, the place was covered with smoke. The two held their guards up, fearing that Orochimaru might attack them. They were right, Orochimaru suddenly showed behind Naruto and tried to stab him with a kunai. Naruto didn't felt his presence completely, that's why he received a wound at his left arm.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. Seeing Naruto's arm bleed, he alarmed, "Naruto, you're hurt."

"It's nothing. Don't mind me," answered Naruto while holding his left arm. "This is just a little cut."

"Okay, but you better be more alert. He's still somewhere in this smoke," advised Sasuke.

Naruto nodded as a reply.

The two attentively observed their surroundings. The smoke was still thick. And Orochimaru used some kind of technique to make him unnoticeable.

"Behind you!!" shouted Naruto to Sasuke. But it was too late, Orochimaru already took hold of Sasuke from behind; he threatened him that he'll slash Sasuke's throat if he struggle to let go.

"Damn it," whispered Sasuke to himself.

"Now, what are you gonna do, Uchiha?" mocked Orochimaru.

"Tch," he sulked.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto's attention was at Sasuke. He let his guard down—the worst thing that he should do at this situation.

Orochimaru suddenly attacked him overhead.

"Naruto! Look out!" shouted Sasuke as he struggle to let go from the other Orochimaru that was strangling him.

But it was useless. Naruto wasn't able to dodge Orochimaru's attack. He was too occupied at observing Sasuke's situation that he wasn't able to defend himself. The snaked stabbed him once again, but this time, at his chest. And with a poisoned kunai.

"NARUTO!!" yelled Sasuke. When he saw Naruto fell to the ground, he tried his best to free from Orochimaru's hold of him. He used his elbow to hit Orochimaru at his stomach. Then Orochimaru burst.

"What?!" Sasuke was surprised, "It was just a shadow clone? It means, the real one was the one that stabbed Naruto."

After the shadow clone disappeared, the smoke finally receded, and the place cleared.

"Naruto! Naruto!" he shouted at Naruto who was lying on the ground. "Naruto, please wake up!"

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto muttered as he slowly opened his eyes. "I feel that my whole body's going numb."

"It's because of the poison," he paused, "And…" Sasuke looked at Naruto's chest. There was the kunai, piercing his chest.

Naruto looked at the kunai. "Ugh… This kunai is annoying…" Then Naruto held the kunai and tried to pull it.

"Don't!" interfered Sakura. "Don't pull it," she said to Naruto.

"But—"

"You'll just worsen the bleeding and the spreading of the poison."

"I don't care. I need to defeat Orochimaru now." And with that, he instantly removed the kunai from his chest.

"Naruto!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he smiled. Then he stood up and motioned to Sasuke to continue their fight with Orochimaru.

"Naruto! Please stop! I need to heal you first!"

"Don't worry," said Naruto.

"We'll end this immediately," continued Sasuke.

Sakura exhaled, "Okay, but could you please allow me to close your wound temporarily?"

"Okay then…"

After that, the two stood up in their fighting stance once more.

"Heh, you two ready?" smirked Orochimaru.

"This'll be the end," said Naruto and Sasuke.

They were the ones to charge first. While running towards Orochimaru, Naruto formed his rasengan, and Sasuke, his chidori. They planned to attack him simultaneously.

But before they could hit Orochimaru, they heard something that stopped them.

"AAAHHHH!!" Sakura shouted from a distance.

The two instantly turned around when they heard her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion when they saw her. Sakura seemed to fall slowly to the ground. And the atmosphere around her was sparkling with droplets of blood that seem to float in midair. And she was looking at them before she finally fell to the ground.

"SAKURAAA!!!" shouted Sasuke and Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke and Naruto were bewildered. Sakura was severely injured. The darkness of night seemed to swallow her. They rushed to her…as fast as they could.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted while running towards her.

Sasuke was the first one to get to Sakura. He took her and laid her in his arms so her head was resting against Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke-kun…" she uttered softly.

When Naruto was already beside Sakura, the two boys glanced at their surrounding and were surprised when they saw that Kabuto was standing there in a distance.

"YOU!!" growled Naruto. "You did this to her, didn't you?!"

Kabuto gave him an evil smile, "This _is_ gonna be the end of her life…"

"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke. Then the two ignored him; they somehow knew that Kabuto was not going to attack them because his priority is to help Orochimaru—who was already weakened and exhausted.

Kabuto went to Orochimaru to aid him…then they decided to retreat because Orochimaru needed to rest and to strengthen his body.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto saw where Sakura was hit. The wound was on her left side. It was a severe wound. And blood was continuously flowing from there.

"Sakura… At this rate…" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura.

"It's okay…" she said in a soft voice.

"No, Sakura-chan, this isn't okay… You need to be treated immediately. Wait, you can heal yourself, right?"

"Yes…but…"

"But, what?" asked Sasuke.

"…I've already used up all my chakra…and I don't have enough to heal this wound…"

"No! That can't be!" Naruto shook his head. "No, Sakura-chan, there could be some other way!"

"I'm really sorry…" she said. Then she started to cough out blood.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said worriedly. "We need to get out of here immediately."

"Yes, Sasuke's right," agreed Naruto.

"No… I won't be able to… I'm…I'm already weak…and I only have a little bit of chakra…" she said in a weak voice.

"No, Sakura…" tears built up from Sasuke's eyes.

"You can't leave us… No, Sakura-chan…please…don't," added Naruto, who was obviously trying to stop his tears from coming out, but in the end, he wasn't able to.

"You two…" Sakura said in a very soft, caring voice. "You need to be strong… You're journey doesn't end here…" she coughed. The two boys wanted to stop her, but somehow they wanted to listen to what she has to say. "You know…" she said while looking at Sasuke, "I am very grateful...to see you…and Naruto together…I've waited so long…for this to happen… Thank you… Sasuke-kun…" then she gave him a soft smile. She then shifted her eyes towards Naruto. "You're not an immature, childish ninja anymore…you've already grown up…I can see it… But Naruto…you need to be stronger…to achieve your dreams…" then she also gave him a smile. She wanted to say more but her strength wouldn't allow her.

She spoke with a voice so soft, yet weak… It's really painful, but the two started to realize that this would be their last moment with their beloved Sakura. She looked so frail… She's covered with her own blood which made her skin so pale… Though she's in pain, she kept giving them her beautiful smile…

They wanted to give her a reply…but they knew she doesn't have much time left. Sakura uttered her last words for them… "Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun… You two…are very important to me… Take care of yourselves…" her voice sounded so frail, "…I'll always be watching over you……I promise…" And then she died.

The break of dawn came. And it seemed that the emergence of the sun concluded Sakura's death. The sun shone on them. The light showed how pale her face became. Her beautiful smile was gone… Her emerald eyes can't be seen anymore… Her porcelain skin was covered with blood… Her whole body was…lifeless…

"**SAKURA!!!!**" the two shouted so loud, that it echoed over the place. But this time, she didn't answer back.

"**NO!!** **Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!!**" Naruto shouted, "Please…wake up..." his tears began to burst out.

The two of them knew that she won't come back to life, but it's too painful to accept. And they would never accept it.

Sasuke, who was holding Sakura, cried so much for the first time in his life. Seeing Sakura like that broke his heart—his heart that was as hard as stone felt something that made him feel grief.

"Sakura… Sakura…no…Sakura…" Sasuke uttered as tears fell down from his eyes. Nothing can describe this pain. And whatever he does now, he won't be able to return her life.

The two cried so hard. They were drowned in tears… Sadness… Grief… Sorrow… And for Sasuke, remorse…

After a few moments, they felt the ground rumbling.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto, as he surveyed their surroundings. And before he could say another word, the ground where they were standing unexpectedly exploded.

The sound was so loud. Smoke and dust were suspended in the air because of it.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed that he was lying [on a bed. "Where am I?" he asked himself. Then he sat up; he saw that he was in a room. "Wait! I'm in a hospital!" He stood up and went close to the door. But before he could open it, someone else did and entered the room.

"Oh, Naruto, you're already awake!" greeted the person.

"T—Tsunade-sama? What are you doing here?"

"To visit you, of course! What else? You seem fine… How are you feeling now?"

"I…I'm feeling alright…no need to worry..."

"Do you know you've been sleeping for a week now?"

"A week?"

"Yes, you looked so tired. You didn't have so much wounds, but…you were really exhausted…"

"Wait, where are the others? Where's Sasuke? And Sakura?"

Tsunade was surprised, "Um…Sasuke's outside, he just woke up a while ago… But…Sakura… Can't you remember what happened?"

Naruto tried to recall everything. Then it struck his mind. "Sakura…she's…"

"I'm sorry Naruto…"

Naruto just looked at the ground, he never gave Tsunade a reply. He went out of the room without saying anything.

Tsunade didn't stop him. If Naruto needed someone to talk to, she figured out she couldn't be it. At this time, he needs someone who just feels the same way he feels…Sasuke.

She looked out at the window in that room, she saw Naruto approach Sasuke. She wanted to see what would happen, but she supposed it was not right, so she just went back at her office.

"Hey…"

Sasuke turned to look back. It was Naruto. "Hey…you're awake now, huh."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to go back at your house?"

"I live alone, so no one would be there. I…I just dpn't want to be alone at this time…"

"Yeah…I understand what you're feeling…"

"Would you want to take a walk?" offered Sasuke.

"Sure…"

The two walked around the town a bit. Then they stopped at the bridge where Team 7 used to meet.

"Feels nostalgic, doesn't it?" said Naruto.

"Yeah… This place is so quiet now," answered Sasuke as he walked up the bridge and leaned on the railing.

"You remember her?"

"Yeah…and I know you do too…"

Silence surrounded them. The serene ambience made them feel sadder… Only the sound of the wind and the flow of the stream were all they could hear.

Thoughts of Sakura filled their minds. Her laughs…her smiles…her voice…everything about her…

"You miss her, don't you…" said Naruto.

"Who wouldn't…" he sighed, "If I could just turn time…"

"You know that's impossible."

"It was my fault…"

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, it is… You know, Naruto, I really feel remorse… I think that if I hadn't done those things…all of these wouldn't have happened… I was all my fault…I do blame myself… but I guess it's too late now…there's nothing I could do anymore…I could never bring her to life again…"

Naruto saw how Sasuke's been hurt…and how he really meant those words… He too feels deep sorrow that can never be removed…

"I understand you… I know it's hard for you…I feel also the same sadness that you have right now…but I don't think you should blame yourself for everything that had happened…it's not your fault…and I don't think Sakura would be happy to hear that you blame yourself…"

"But…it is!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto went to the railing opposite of Sasuke and leaned also. "You know…losing her…was _so_ difficult for me… Do you even know what I feel? She went with Orochimaru because she wanted to be with you…not me… That was so painful for me…knowing the girl I love doesn't feel the same way about me… But it's fine for me…if she's happy, I'll be happy too… Because I have already decided, whether she loves me or not, I'm gonna stay by her side and protect her no matter what…but look…I wasn't able to do anything…she died in front of my very eyes…" Naruto's eyes were starting to show tears, he didn't want Sasuke to see him cry again so he walked away from him. "I'm going back…I—I'll see you later…"

Sasuke was left there alone, he just stared at the stream aimlessly…when suddenly a cherry blossom petal fell on the water…and it snapped Sasuke out of his daze… Then he remembered the time when Sakura was saying her last words for them…

"…_I'll always be watching over you……I promise…"_

"Sakura… If I could just tell you how much I care… I have given you so much pain. I never thought that because of me you'll end up like this… If I just knew that this would happen…I wouldn't have left Konoha. I should've stayed with you…in that way…we could be happy together… I'm really sorry…I feel remorse…and I'll blame myself 'til the last of my breath that I wasn't able to do anything for you… I'm really, really sorry… There's so many things that I want to make up for…but I guess I won't be able to do that now… Sakura…I wasn't able to tell you this…but…I love you...I loved you ever since… Sakura…I'll keep you in my heart forever…" said Sasuke.

Back at the hospital, Naruto went to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone else; he wanted to be alone for a while. And while he was sitting at his bed, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." said Naruto.

"Hey."

"Oh, it's you Shikamaru."

"How're you?"

Naruto didn't answer him, he seemed fine physically, but Shikamaru knew that Naruto was broken down deep inside.

"Well, I see you're alright. Don't worry, things will eventually go back to normal."

"No, it wouldn't," he coldly said.

Shikamaru understood what he meant. Of course, everything wouldn't be the same again because they lost a friend—and for Naruto, someone very important. He decided to go out of the room and leave Naruto alone.

Sasuke and Naruto had the same feeling. They don't know how to get on with life after what happened. Sakura was gone and it's not just something so easy to get over with. Losing her was like losing everything they both had. She's not just a teammate, a comrade, or anything like that. She's someone far more important.

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were talking.

"What do you think those two are going to do?" asked Tsunade.

"Who knows?" commented Jiraiya.

"Those two had gone so many tragedies in their lives. And they were able to get through that. But this one…" Kakashi paused before continuing, "They lost a person they valued more than anyone in this world… And to make things worse, her body wasn't found."

"Do those two know that already?" asked Jiraiya.

"I think so… They haven't spoken so much yet, but I figured out that they've been asking some people what happened after they went unconscious," answered Tsunade.

"I see… This event would cause them extreme pain…but I believe…eventually, those two would be able to overcome this… Those two kids are strong enough to do that… It'll take time, but it'll pass away… We just need to be here to support them in every way we can," stated Kakashi.

The two nodded in agreement.

Days had passed but Sakura's remains was still couldn't be found. Tsunade decided to hold a burial service for her even if there was no body. Many people who were dear to Sakura came, including Naruto and Sasuke. All of her friends were there, even her teacher—Kakashi. Everyone was sad, and the fact that her remains weren't found gave them the feeling that they really lost someone so dear to them.

After the service was held, Sasuke and Naruto stayed at the site. They couldn't seem to leave her. The feeling of grief still occupied them. They never talked to anyone else ever since they got out of the hospital. The two of them were always seen together but the look on their faces never changed a bit. They never smiled since that day. Naruto, who was always so cheerful and merry, became so gloomy and blue; he never laughed nor smiled, he was always so silent…very different from what he used to be. Losing Sakura turned his world upside down. And Sasuke, who always been so proud and arrogant, seemed to be a nicer person now, but he's still quiet. And you could see the sadness and sorrow in his eyes.

One time, the two visited Sakura's grave.

As they stood in front of her tombstone, Naruto asked Sasuke, "Do you think we would ever see her again?"

"I wonder…" he said with a very light voice. "You know, deep in my mind, I still wish that she would someday come back. That's why I think I am silently waiting for her. It's like somehow I know she's here somewhere…"

"Just watching over us, right?" added Naruto. "I get that feeling too… A cherry blossom like her wouldn't just wilt away so easily…she's a strong one…never giving up…"

"Yeah… That's why I know…she'll return…"

"You really do believe that?"

"Of course…I just don't tell anyone because I know they won't believe me…" said Sasuke.

"I believe you."

"I know…" Sasuke gave him a light smile.

"We'll wait for her… She'll definitely return…someday…" Naruto said while he looked up at the sky with a smile.

THE END

**Well, that was it! Sorry if it took so long… And forgive me if there are some spelling and grammatical errors. Sorry also for doing that to Sakura. I love her so much, but I needed to do that for this story. So…what do you think? Leave your reviews okay? So I'll know… BTW, things wouldn't just end up this way, I'm now writing a second part for this… So I hope you would look forward to that. THANKS EVERYONE!! ******** SEE YAH!**


End file.
